In the telecommunications field there is a need in the course of communicating signals between a subscriber and an office (exchange) of the telecommunications company to interconnect various cable cores at numerous distribution points. More particularly, it is often necessary in distribution points to interconnect incoming and outgoing cable cores via numerous cross-coupling wires. For this purpose, terminal modules are usually employed featuring at least two rows of terminal contacts for front access and are thus configured mainly as blocks. These terminal blocks are mounted in racks provided in a distribution point.
Racks are formed particularly cost-effective by so-called trays fabricated of thin sheet-metal and usually having two side walls oriented substantially in parallel. The terminal modules are provided with mounting locations, for example in the form of rear side slot-type openings, in which the thin side walls of the tray-type racks or tabs configured protruding therefrom can be mounted. By means of latching devices the terminal modules can be secured to the racks featuring openings or ledges for engaging the latching elements. In certain situations it is necessary to remove the rack-mounted terminal modules at least temporarily or at least to swivel them out of their mounted position. This may be necessary, for example, when making changes to the terminal modules or to the overvoltage or overcurrent protection components incorporated therein.
German patent DE 37 28 368 A1 relates to a block-type terminal module including latching fastener means, by means of which the terminal module can be latch-mounted on two parallel rods of substantially circular cross-section. When the fastener on the one side is released, the terminal module can be swiveled about the round bar to the other side whilst remaining secured thereto. This is a special mounting system which is incompatible with other systems, for example with the aforementioned trays or two parallel sheet-metal components.